Where I Belong
by Cola-Flavoured-Sherbet
Summary: When Neil admits that there was song in Season 1 of Glee that he would've loved to be a part of, Heather helps the rest of the cast pull some strings while basking in the romance of her and Neil's six month anniversary
1. Home

**ADDITIONAL CAST MEMBERS  
><strong>**Neil Haskell_  
><em>****Ariana Grande_  
><em>****Sam Tsui_  
><em>****Aaron Tveit_  
><em>****Jonathan B Wright**

**Timeline: Early December 2012. During the 'Glee Live! World Tour'**

**0000000000**

"Guys! Hurry up! Neil's interview is starting!" Heather Morris called out, which led to a herd of stampeding footsteps reaching a crescendo as the cast of Glee ran into the green room of the O2 arena in London, England. It was 10:00 in the morning and the show didn't start until 7:30 in the evening so the cast were chilling in the arena. Except for Neil Haskell. He decided to represent the cast for an interview on the British television show: 'This Morning' and he had to leave at 8:30 to get to Granada Studios and get his hair and make-up done on time.

The cast were sat around a circular sofa as the theme music to the breakfast show rang throughout the green room.

**0000000000**

"Now, ever since it aired in America, the TV show 'Glee' has taken the world by storm. Take a look at this." Phillip Schofield said before a clip started to play.

**0000000000**

_Dylan was stood on the auditorium stage, singing his heart out_

_**Mix and match me**_

_**Try and catch me if you can!**_

_**Oh!**_

_**I got a story that's strange but true**_

_**So come fly with me for a bird's eye view**_

_**I got the world at my command!**_

_**And I'll be your one man Disneyland**_

_**I don't wanna wait for the cops to arrive**_

_**I wanna tell my story live in living colour**_

_**Turn me in and turn me on**_

_**Yes I'm live in living colour**_

_**Blink your eyes and I'll be gone**_

_**Yes, I'm live in living colour**_

_**Turn me in and turn me on!**_

_**Yes I'm live in living colour**_

_**Blink your eyes, blink your eyes and I'll be gone!**_

**0000000000**

"Wow. What a moment. And we have Neil Haskell who plays Dylan in the studio with us now." Phillip said before turning to Neil, who was smiling to the hosts.

"How is it working on Glee? It's one of the biggest shows in the world and you're looked up to by kids everywhere." Holly Willoughby said and Neil smiled.

"Yeah. It's awesome, you know? I mean, just to know that you are looked up to not just kids but teenagers too and how they can relate to the characters. I've got letters from many teenagers about losing one or both of their parents and it was just amazing to know that my character has inspired kids around the world when they're in a really dark place." Neil answered, Phillip and Holly nodding along.

"And since you started on Glee, you've become a huge star. Has it still sunk in that when you go for a walk and people yell your name and ask for your autograph because of this show?" Phillip asked.

"In all honesty, no. I started filming Glee in late 2009 so it's nearly been 4 years and it still hasn't sunk in that I've become this famous because of one TV show but it's amazing." Neil replied, the two hosts smiling.

"And you've been in the papers in both here and in America because after you confess your love to fellow co-star Heather Morris onstage during one of your songs, you two have been in an established relationship for…" Holly the said before Neil stepped in.

"6 months now. It's actually our anniversary today and if she's watching, she needs to go to her dressing room when this interview is finished." Neil said looking to the camera.

"Have you surprised her?" Phil asked and Neil nodded smiling, the hosts smiling along too.

"Aww, that's so sweet." Phil then said and Neil's smile grew.

"Now, we actually have had a poll on our website asking what everyone thought your favourite song was throughout your time on glee." Holly then said and Neil smiled.

"And…drum roll…" Phil said and Neil laughed.

"In 3rd place was your version of Elton John's 'Rocket Man' in Season 3."

"In 2nd place was your version of Mika's 'Grace Kelly' in Season 3."

"And in 1st place…was your cover of Christina Aguilera's 'Hurt' in Season 2." Holly then finished and Neil nodded.

"I got so many good reviews for 'Hurt'. And that was so difficult to do in recording because you need to hit the song on the head emotion-wise as well as note-wise because it's such a personal song to anyone who listens to it. Whenever someone listens to it, they immediately think of someone who they had lost and to really try and sing with so much pain and hurt was hard but it worked in the end and I actually got a positive response from Christina Aguilera." Neil said and the hosts' eyes widened.

"Really?" Phil asked.

"Wow." Holly added on.

"Yeah. She said that she thought it was beautiful and that I was very talented and I had never been so flattered. To get a comment from the original artist of a beautiful song you've covered, it's just incredible." Neil then said.

"Especially when it's Christina Aguilera." Phil then said and Neil nodded.

"Alright, so now we want to ask you a few questions from viewers before you go because you have a long day ahead of you. You have a show tonight in London don't you?" Holly asked and Neil nodded again.

"Yes, I'm performing with the Glee cast at the O2 arena which should be an awesome show. And we also have the concert movie coming out in the UK on the 14th September so if you didn't catch the concert, catch the movie because it will be an amazing experience." Neil said and the hosts smiled before looking to the questions.

"Okay. This is from Jane in County Durham: if you could be in any Glee number that you weren't in, which would it be and why?" Phil asked and Neil smiled.

"I have thought about this question. And there's this scene where Heather and Naya, who play Brittany and Santana, perform 'Me Against The Music' by Britney and Madonna and they're dancing against a wall. I would be that wall." He said before everyone laughed.

"But seriously. There's this number in Season 1 called 'Home' with Kristin Chenoweth and that's my favourite number from the first season. One of my favourite glee numbers of all time in fact. It is so amazing and so beautiful and I'd just love to be in that number." Neil said and the hosts nodded before moving onto the next question.

**0000000000**

Meanwhile, the rest of the cast were looking to each other.

"I never knew that. And I've been dating him for 6 months." Heather said before an idea popped into her head.

She then stood up before turning to the others.

"Guys, I have a plan-" She said before hearing a voice from the TV address her.

"And Heather! You can look in your dressing room now." Holly said.

"Right after I check out my dressing room." Heather then said before sprinting off, the cast laughing at her quick exit.

**0000000000**

**Half an hour later**

Neil was in a black taxi, something he always found fascinating, coming back from the interview when he got a text. He got his Blackberry out and saw it was from Heather. Neil subconsciously smiled before opening it.

_**OMG! I LUV U SO MUCH! **_**:O :D :')**

Neil's smile grew before punching in a reply.

_**I do try **_**:) **_**I'm glad u enjoy it**_

He sent it just as they got around the back of the arena. Neil reached for his wallet but the driver stopped him.

"No need. As long as you sign something for my daughter. She loves you on Glee." the driver replied in a Northern accent. Neil smiled as the driver got a pen and a piece of paper.

"Who shall I sign it to?" Neil asked.

"Megan." The driver replied and Neil nodded, signing it before giving it back to the driver.

"Thanks, man." Neil said as he left the car.

"Anytime there, mate." The driver replied before looking into the front seat and seeing a £50 note. The driver just smiled before putting the key in the ignition and driving away.

**0000000000**

Neil headed down the backstage corridor when he saw Mark Salling heading the other way.

"Hey, Mark." Neil said.

"Hey, Neil. Ryan said to be ready for soundcheck at 1. And Heather wants to see you." Mark said with a smile which Neil returned.

"Is she in her dressing room?" he asked and Mark nodding before turning to go into his, Harry's and Jonathan's dressing room. Neil's smile grew before she headed towards Heather's and Ariana's dressing room. Neil knew Ariana was in soundcheck with Naya for 'Sweet Dreams' and 'Unfaithful' so Neil could only anticipate what his girlfriend had planned.

He soon got there and knocked on the door.

"Yep?" Heather called.

"Guess who?" Neil asked and he could feel the smile on Heather's face.

"Simon Cowell?" Heather then asked, feigning Brittany Pierce's innocent unintelligence to which Neil could only laugh at.

"Yes, love. I've come to say how super brilliant you are." Neil replied in his best exaggerated British accent. He could hear the giggles from Heather before his ears pricked at the sound of the door opening. He watched as his eyes took in his girlfriend's presence, her smile almost making him melt. Heather grabbed Neil by the bottom of his t-shirt and pulled him inside the dressing room.

**0000000000**

Neil disentangled himself from Heather. After alternating between snuggling and make out sessions, Neil could tell that she really liked her signed picture of Daniel Day-Lewis. But he had to go to soundcheck for 'Flying Without Wings' and 'To Make You Feel My Love'. But he knew it wouldn't be long before he saw Heather again. 'To Make You Feel My Love' was being performed during a skit that Neil and Heather actually came up with. But after performing it, Ryan loved it and put it on the setlist.

Onstage, Neil practised 'Flying Without Wings' before it was time for the skit. Neil headed offstage while Heather took his place, beginning the sketch. And when it was Neil's cue, he slowly walked onstage, reaching Heather until she started walking across but Neil was there behind her. It was almost like a ghost was performing because Brittany had to be completely oblivious to Dylan's heartfelt song to her. But Heather couldn't help but gaze in awe at Neil singing the song. He sounded so beautiful and so emotional that it nearly made Heather cry.

When it had finished and Heather was offstage while Neil looked on, everyone clapped while Heather ran back onstage and into her boyfriend's arms and the blonde man could only laugh before wrapping his arms around Heather.

"You were amazing." Heather said, mumbling into Neil's white t-shirt. The blonde smiled.

"Ditto. I love you." Neil said and he felt Heather smile.

"I love you too." She said before Neil released her from the embrace.

**0000000000**

It was now halfway into the concert and Darren Criss, Chris Colfer had just performed a Warbler medley of 'Candles', 'Animal' and 'Teenage Dream' before they ran offstage and Heather came on, smiling.

"Okay, so some of you may know that on the past two tours I have declared my love for both Kurt and Blaine." Heather said as Brittany and the crowd applauded.

"And it turns out they've been making boy peacock Warbler babies." She then said, gaining a chorus of laughter from the spectators.

"So I've decided to give up on love. Because I know that nobody in the glee club loves me." She concluded, gaining shouts of "Santana!" and "Dylan!" from the crowd and then the piano introduction began.

"I just wish that there was someone who liked me. Someone…who would sing a song declaring their love to me." Heather finished just as Neil began to sing.

_When the rain is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world is on your case_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love_

He began to slowly walk down the path to the smaller separate stage where Heather stood, looking out to the audience and 'completely oblivious' to the man's declaration.

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear_

_There is no one there to dry your tears_

_I could hold you for a million years_

_To make you feel my love_

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet_

_But I would never do you wrong_

_I've known it from the moment that we met_

_There's no doubt in my mind where you belong_

As he sang the last line of the verse, Neil was now right behind Heather and raised a hand to touch her shoulder but the woman started to move across the side of the stage but Neil matched her every step.

_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue_

_I'd go crawling down the avenue_

_There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love_

_Oh, oh oh_

_Make you feel my love_

Heather then turned and slowly walked up the pathway but Neil was right beside her, continuing to sing as his girlfriend began to make her way offstage.

_The storms are raging on the rollin' sea_

_Down on the highway of regret_

_The winds of change are blowing wild and free_

_You ain't seen nothing like me yet_

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true_

_No there's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_Go to the ends of the earth for you_

_To make you feel my love_

_To make you feel my love_

As Neil held the falsetto note, Heather slowly walked offstage and Neil just helplessly looked on before the lights went down and he jogged off while Lea and special guest Charice waited in the wings for a one-off performance of 'Telephone'. Meanwhile Neil and Heather were now entangled in each other in a tight embrace ignited by Neil's passion in the song just performed. They could only hold it for as long as they could before Aaron broke it up, saying they had to get ready for 'SING' and they ran off while the Broadway star watched his girlfriend in awe.

**0000000000**

_You wanna be_

_You wanna be_

_A loser like me_

As the cast belted out the chorus of the final number, two Cheerios appeared n each side of the wings and handed each member a Big Gulp. They smiled to each other before stepping to the end of the stage and emptying the slushie cups of its confetti content. The fans screamed with delight before Neil dropped his cup and linked hands with Heather and Ariana and bowed. As they went offstage they congratulated each other before Neil noticed the romances slowly split from the group: Aaron and Lea, Jonathan and Naya and Dianna and Mark. Neil also noticed the two new romances he was keeping his eye on begin to separate from the group: Ariana and Darren and Chris and Sam.

**0000000000**

He knew Chris had a major crush on Sam but everyone thought Sam was straight. That was until Heather spotted them kissing in Sam and Cory's dressing room a few weeks ago in Phoenix. She could only smile, look to the two boys and say "have fun making boy peacock Vocal Adrenaline babies". Sam told Heather the next day that Chris spent the rest of that night alternating between hiding his bright red face in Sam's shoulder and sticking his face in the fridge.

As for Ariana and Darren, nobody saw it coming. But since Ariana tells Neil everything, he managed to get the full story out of her:

3 months ago when the two were jamming before the show in LA, Darren had just asked her out on the spot and Ariana accepted, not knowing that she would actually fall head over heels for the smooth crooner. And as it turns out, Darren really cares for Ariana too. They were spotted together on one of the days off and a teenage Blaine fangirl went up to them and ranted at Ariana saying that Darren was hers and nobody else's. But Darren intervened and told the girl to leave his girlfriend alone. And since then, Ariana has had hateful tweets that Darren has retaliated against and they have enjoyed and are still enjoying their little romantic bubble with Darren sneaking glances at Ariana whenever he performs 'Teenage Dream'.

**0000000000**

Neil was then brought out of his romantic flashback when he felt a hand pull him towards a body. He could only see a wave of blonde hair cloud his vision but the scent of almonds made the dancer immediately identify the figure as Heather.

"Happy anniversary, handsome." Heather whispered and Neil could only smile before wrapping his arms around Heather's back.

"Happy anniversary, beautiful." Neil replied and they held it for about a minute before breaking it.

"I have to go and get my stuff for the bus. See you in Newcastle." Neil then said, giving one last kiss to his girlfriend before heading to his dressing room. Heather just smiled before hearing a voice from behind.

"Hey, HeMo." It said and the blonde girl turned around to see Amber and Ariana stood there.

"What's the plan you forgot to tell us earlier today?" Amber then asked and Heather smiled.

**0000000000**

**A month later**

**NeilHaskell **_Oh how I love Australia :) But it's now time to return home and to MSG for the USA home straight! This tour has been insane!_

Neil then locked his Blackberry before looking to the plane seat from him to see Sam Tsui smiling to his boyfriend who was sound asleep on his shoulder.

"Damn, he's worn out." Neil said while standing up to go to check on the others, or in Neil language: try and find the others sleeping in embarrassing sleeping positions, post them on Twitter and wait for the wrath and aftermath when they check their accounts, with the exceptions of Aaron, Heather and Jonathan.

Sam smiled at the taller boy before looking back to Chris.

"Yeah but I'm not surprised. He loved last night's gig and gave it his all, not that he does that anyway." Sam then said and Neil smiled before arming his Blackberry, ready for the quick draw.

**NeilHaskell **_Time for glitter pic session! Who wants to see some plane pics? Whoever does, you're in luck __#operation-sleeping-gleeks_

**0000000000**

After managing to get sleeping pictures of Chris, Cory, Ashley, Heather and Naya, Lea and Aaron, Harry and Dianna, Ariana with Darren awake and smiling for the picture, Mark and Chord and a video of Jonathan singing 'Cry Me A River' in his sleep he returned to his seat with a triumphant smile.

**NeilHaskell **_I'm gonna get mega slushied when they awaken…I did try and get ones of IJennaUsh, druidDUDE and MsAmberPRiley but they were too good (and awake)_

He then put his Blackberry away and was ordering a Coke with ice when a laugh from behind him broke his thought process. He couldn't help but smile at this. Amber's laugh was instantly recognisable. He did say to her, Jenna and Kevin to check their Twitters and Neil was guessing that they chose now to listen to the So You Think You Can Dance contestant. He looked to the row behind him to see the culprits looking at their phone screens. Amber was doubled over, Kevin was grinning and Jenna had her hand over her mouth but Neil could tell she was laughing with her shoulders rising and falling at a fast pace.

"That video of Jon is the best thing ever." Kevin said and Neil laughed.

"I was just gonna take a picture but I could hear this mumbling and I lean in and it's him. I just thought 'Right, camera, record'." Neil said and they laughed under their breath.

"That's better than the video Amber put of Chris on the treadmill." Jenna said and they all just burst into fits of laughter.

**0000000000**

**ChrisColfer **_NeilHaskell NEIL DAVID HASKELL!_

Chris' reply, along with Ashley's, Lea's, Dianna's, Ariana's, Cory's, Naya's, Harry's, Chord's and Mark's made Neil, Amber, Kevin and Jenna laugh throughout the rest of the flight along with Heather, Aaron and Jonathan texting him that they were planning revenge. Neil just laughed but knew they were probably planning something pretty big seeing as he got almost everyone of the touring cast.

But the flight was quiet and they got to Madison Square Garden without a hitch. Neil decided to share a car with Sam and Darren because they weren't plotting revenge with the others. But he had received a text from Heather telling him to brace himself for a surprise. And during his attempts to sleep, soundcheck and his attempts to get to sleep later the next day he was worried about what it was. He could only wait with worry.

**0000000000**

**NeilHaskell **_ArianaGrande & NayaRivera KILLING it right now with Unfaithful! This is INSANE! I LOVE NEW YORK! :O __#gleelive_

The concert went without a hitch and during the last notes of 'Loser Like Me', Neil wiped tears away as he waved to the screaming crowds. He then waited for everyone to walk offstage but it didn't happen. Instead, Lea raised her microphone and spoke.

"We actually have one last performance scheduled." She said and she flashed her signature smile as the audience wildly applauded before she spoke up again.

"Alright. Who watched Neil's interview with 'This Morning'?" she asked and once again the audience screamed.

"Good. Because you'll know that Neil was asked that 'if he could be in any Glee number, which would it be?' and he answered 'Home'." Lea then said before Aaron spoke up.

"Who remembers that?" he asked and the audience roared to a smiling Broadway man before he spoke up again.

"Well a little birdie named Heather Morris pulled some strings to create this little number. And since April Rhodes couldn't make it because she's too busy being on 'Cross Rhoades', our very own Ariana and Amber are going to replace her. So, for one night only, this is 'Home'." Aaron said before everyone moved back to the main stage, Heather taking Neil's hand as he was too shocked to move. They really did all of this for him.

Once the cast was split into 2 sections, Ariana at the front of one and Amber at the front of the other a glockenspiel introduction started and Neil looked to see Sam grinning at him as he gently hit the metal keys. Then the oboe and strings came in before Amber gently began the song.

_When I think of home _

_I think of a place where there's love overflowing _

_I wish I was home _

_I wish I was back there _

_With the things I've been knowing _

_Wind that makes the tall grass bend into leaning _

_Suddenly the raindrops that fall have a meaning _

_Sprinklin' the scene, makes it all clean _

The balladeer then passed the baton to Ariana who grasped it with both hands and sang for her onscreen boyfriend and off-screen best friend.

_Maybe there's a chance for me to go back _

_Now that I have some direction _

The rest of the cast then joined in the background, Neil smiling with pride at Ariana as they both carried on.

_It sure would be nice to be back home _

_Where there's love and affection _

_And just maybe I can convince time to slow up _

_Giving me enough time in my life to grow up _

_Time be my friend, let me start again _

Amber then took over, beginning to step forward.

_Suddenly my world has gone and changed its face _

_But I still know where I'm going _

_I have had my mind spun around in space _

_Yet I've watched it glowing _

Ariana then matched Amber's position, singing the next verse.

_If you're listening God _

_Please don't make it hard to know _

_If we should believe in the things that we see _

_Tell us, should we try and stay _

_Or should we run away? _

_Or would it be better just to let things be? _

Amber then joined in as they both belted out the finale with the others backing them up.

_Living here, in this brand new world _

_Might be a fantasy, oh... _

_But it taught me to love _

_So it's real, real, real to me _

_And I've learned _

_That we must look, look inside our hearts _

_To find a world full of love _

_Like yours, like mine _

_Like home_

Amber then lowered her microphone and they all watched Ariana hit the note that would've made Kristin Chenoweth proud.

_Home!_

As the spectators stood up, rapturously applauding the divas the cast joined them including one Neil Haskell who could only whisper two words to himself.

"I'm home."

**0000000000**

**Songs used are 'Live In Living Color' from Catch Me If You Can, 'To Make You Feel My Love' by Bob Dylan (the Kris Allen version) and the Glee version of 'Home' from the Wiz.**

**Here we are! This idea was niggling at me and I just continued writing. It was going to be focused on Heather's song present but I added a few things here and there.**

**There shall be another chapter, a shorter one but another nonetheless where Neil decides to surprise Heather and the Twitter pictured decide to get Neil back for the airplane incident. It should be up within the next couple of weeks.**

**Until the next chapter, this is me signing out!**


	2. Playing And Played

Heather was chilling on the girls' tour bus which was surprisingly empty. She had texted Naya, Lea and Ariana about 10 minutes ago asking where they were but none had replied and she was a little concerned. The concert at New York finished an hour ago but they had 2 days in New York before their show in Atlanta so they decided to rest on the tour buses before going elsewhere the next day.

She was sipping on a can of Mountain Dew when her Blackberry buzzed. She checked and saw that she had a message from Neil. Opening it, her eyes scanned over his message.

_**Meet me onstage in 15. I have a surprise 4 u **_**:)**

Heather sheepishly grinned at her boyfriend's message before putting her phone away in her track pants pocket before throwing on a navy blue t-shirt, some old sneakers and a parka before starting the journey towards the arena stage. It was 10:30pm during a 2013 winter day; it was bound to be cold. But Heather didn't care about that, she only cared about what her boyfriend had up his sleeve.

**0000000000**

**10 minutes later**

Heather precariously stepped onstage, shrouded in complete darkness. That was until a spotlight shone on a piano with a figure sat behind it. Heather smiled as the toned figure of Neil Haskell grinned at the girl from behind the piano.

"Surprise." He said and Heather let out a laugh before sighing.

"What am I doing here Neil? What has your crazy mind planned?" Heather asked, a cheeky smile planted on the woman's face which Neil mirrored.

"Why don't you listen and find out." Neil replied before gently playing an introduction, creating an unfamiliar melody with the ivory and ebony keys. Heather watched intently as the smooth crooner began to sing.

_On the days I can't see your eyes, _

_I don't even want to, open mine_

_On the days I can't see your smile, _

_Well I'd rather sit, wait the while_

_For the days I know you'll be near, _

_'Cause a day without you, it just isn't fair_

_See the days I can hear you voice, _

_I'm left without a choice_

Neil looked into Heather's eyes, sincerity and pure love highlighting his sky blue irises in the spotlight. Heather could only grin as Neil continued to sing.

_'Cause I get weak in the knees, _

_Fall head over heels baby, _

_And every other cheesy cliché_

_Yes I'm swept off my feet, _

_Oh my heart skips a beat_

_But there's really only one thing to say_

_God damn you're beautiful to me, _

_You're everything, yeah that's beautiful_

_Yes to me, Ohhh_

_I can't find the words to explain, _

_Just how much you got me going insane_

_When you speak to me sometimes we'll find, _

_Oh I stutter my words, I say never mind_

_'Cause even when you just walk by, _

_Well I look around to seem occupied_

_'Cause I'm trying so hard to hide, _

_Yeah, all of these feelings inside_

Neil was quite thankful he found this song browsing through YouTube. It basically explained his feelings towards Heather. It was like Santana and Songbird during the 'Rumours' episode but amplify it by 10 and you have what Neil feels.

_'Cause I get weak in the knees, _

_Fall head over heels baby, _

_And every other cheesy cliché_

_Ohh I'm swept off my feet, _

_My heart skips a beat_

_But there's really only one thing to say_

_God damn you're beautiful to me, Ohhh_

_You're everything, Yeah, that's beautiful_

_Yes to me, Ohhh_

_Yes to me, Ohhh_

_Yeah you're beautiful... _

_Yeah you're beautiful... _

_God damn, you're beautiful, _

_To me, _

_To me_

Neil stopped and looked up to meet his girlfriend's tearful eyes before standing up and going over to Heather, gently taking her hands.

"Heather…what you did for today's show…just made me realise how much I love you and how much you truly care for other people. Of course I knew that before but just seeing it before my eyes…just made me love you even more." Neil said before slowly raising his hand and wiping away falling tears from Heather's face. He then smiled before carrying on.

"You spent a whole month creating what happened on that stage, Heather…and you did it for me…words can't describe how much that means to me. You are amazing…and I love you…so, so, _so _much." Neil said and Heather smiled before hugging Neil, the man returning it tightly.

"Just one quick question, have you seen the girls recently? There was only Sam and Darren on the guys tour bus and I think something's going on." Neil then asked once the minute long hug was broken. Heather raised a questioning eyebrow, a trait she had learned from Neil himself.

"No, I texted a few asking where they were but none have replied." Heather replied.

"Weird." Neil answered.

**0000000000**

**Meanwhile in the Green Room…**

"Guys. We need to get Neil back for that Twitter picture thing. Paparazzi have taken better pictures of me than Neil has on that plane." Amber said.

"At least he didn't video you singing in your sleep." Jonathan replied.

"How do you do that?" Cory asked.

"It's a habit." the Broadway star replied. Everyone just looked to Jonathan incredulously before going back on topic.

"But Amber's right. Neil has to pay." Dianna said and everyone thought before Chris' Blackberry rang. The countertenor got his phone out and looked.

"It's Neil, he wants to know where I am." Chris said but everyone was just grinning wickedly.

"Chris, we now thank your ringtone because it has just given us an idea." Aaron said before everyone looked to each other.

**0000000000**

**Two weeks later**

Neil was going to kill them.

Heather suggested learning the 'Single Ladies' dance as a joke and Neil decided to do it, wondering how hard it would be. And it was difficult: he was seriously questioning how Chris did it. And then the next day, a video of Neil flamboyantly doing the infamous Beyoncé dance was posted on YouTube, Twitter, Facebook, everywhere: it had gone viral. Neil knew it was payback for the photos.

But then the weirdest thing happened. Ryan asked him to go onstage and do the dance with Jenna, Chris and Heather. Neil just went into shock for a few hours after that but after some persuasion from Ryan, Zach and even his mom he agreed to do a one night performance.

So now here he was in the wings of the United Center in Chicago that suits 23,500 people, in a black diamante inspired suit waiting for Naya to finish 'Nobody's Perfect' before they headed onstage in darkness. But as the light hit the dancers, the audience erupted as they took in the sight of Neil Haskell, the usual masculine man be dressed in a gemstone encrusted black unitard. And giving the dance all he had. He wasn't going to show the others the fact that the outfit was rubbing him the wrong way. But he actually enjoyed doing the dance and not just because of Heather dancing next to him in a leotard.

When it ended, the audience screamed as the lights faded and they walked offstage, Heather congratulating Neil on the fact that he upstaged everyone else. Neil grinned at this before getting ready for the rest of the show. But rest assured, Neil Haskell always has a trick up his sleeve.

**0000000000**

Everyone was waving to the crowds as the outro of 'Loser Like Me' faded. They all bowed and were about to go offstage when a voice halted them.

"Oh no you don't."

They all halted and turned to see Neil at centre stage with a dark red Gibson SG.

"I have one more surprise." He said and everyone looked to each other nervously as Neil spoke to the crowd.

"Who remembers me singing 'Our Time Now'?" he asked and everyone in the crowd screamed.

"Alright. Awesome. Since the Plain White T's are from Illinois, I decided to play it for you guys while the guys behind me get what I like to call a sizable dosage of payback." Neil said before turning back to the cast and smiling.

"Enjoy." He said before the song started.

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

As soon as Neil started the guitar line, all of the backstage crew and excess Warblers came out, armed with water pistols and cream pies as they let rip on the main cast. Neil just continued on with the song without care.

_There will be no rules tonight_

_If there were we'd break 'em_

_Nothing's gonna stop us now_

_Let's get down to it_

_Nervous hands and anxious smiles_

_I can feel you breathing_

_This is right where we belong_

_Turn up the music_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_This is the dance for all the lovers_

_Takin' a chance for one another_

_Finally it's our time now_

_These are the times that we'll remember_

_Breaking the city's heart together_

_Finally it's our time now_

_It's our time now_

The perpetrators had now formed a circle around them, ambushing the cast as they shrieked with laughter while trying to fight them off.

_This is more than just romance_

_It's an endless summer_

_I can feel the butterflies, leading me through it_

_Take my heart, I'll take your hand_

_As we're falling under_

_This is an addiction girl_

_Let's give in to it_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_This is the dance for all the lovers_

_Takin' a chance for one another_

_Finally it's our time now_

_These are the times that we'll remember_

_Breaking the city's heart together_

_Finally it's our time now_

_It's our time now_

Somehow, Ariana and Lea had managed to break through the circle and smack Neil on both sides of the face with a pie. Neil looked to them, picking them up and putting them back in the circle before continuing the song.

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Now_

_It's a dance_

_Get up_

_Come on brothers_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_This is the dance for all the lovers_

_Takin' a chance for one another_

The circle had now broken and everyone was 'fighting'.

_Finally it's our time now_

_These are the times that we'll remember_

_Breaking the city's heart together_

_Finally it's our time now_

_It's our time now_

_(It's our time now)_

_It's our time now_

_(It's our time now)_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Finally it's our time now_

Just then Aaron, Jonathan, Ariana and Sam (all armed with water guns) squirted Neil in the back which prompted Neil to join in, laughing as the audience saw the cast's closeness and applauded

**0000000000**

**Songs used are 'God Damn You're Beautiful' by Chester See and 'Our Time Now' by Plain White T's**

**Alright! There you have it. 'Where I Belong' is done. I was expecting it to be shorter but I wasn't expecting Neil's comeback. I could just imagine that happening XD**

**So now, business matters. I have a PSA in the pipeline and that should be up within 2 weeks. And 'The Benefit Of The Doubt' will have an update before Sunday. I now have a **_**lot **_**of time on my hands now I have just left high school for the second last time so there shall be a lot of stories over the summer.**

**Until the next update, this is me signing out!**


End file.
